


For A Good Cause

by triforcewaffles



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, bellow diamond - Freeform, haircut, sorry i really love bellow diamond, the gems are hairstylists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforcewaffles/pseuds/triforcewaffles
Summary: Amrin Diamond decides that she wants to cut off most of her hair and donate to a charity so that it can be used for someone less fortunate than her. But how will her wife, Jaune, react?





	For A Good Cause

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this because Lisa Hannigan just donated her hair, and I also love writing Bellow Diamond. Enjoy :)

Amrin was absolutely scared out of her mind. She had spent exactly 24 years, 3 months and 17 days growing her hair and now? She was about to chop almost all of it off.

 

The gorgeous white-haired woman was known for her long tresses around town. Her hair flowed down her back and stopped right at her hips, accentuating her lithe curves. It fit well with her 5’10 height and made her look like an absolute goddess. Her hair also happened to be one of the infinite reason that Jaune had fallen in love with her.

 

Jaune.

 

Oh God.

 

Jaune was going to be absolutely _furious_.

 

Quickly, Amrin shook the thought out of her head. She was doing it for a good cause. She knew Jaune couldn’t stay angry if she knew the hair would be donated to someone who was less fortunate than Amrin. And besides, Jaune loved her right? Her appearance shouldn’t matter that much.

 

_Come on, Amrin. You got this!_ she thought before pushing open the doors to The Temple, the hair salon she regularly went to for trims.

 

“Yo, what’s up, Blue?” Amethyst called, giving her a lazy peace sign from one of the salon chairs. The nickname Blue had been given to her by Jaune, as her eyes were the purest pale blue that she had ever seen. Of course, when Amethyst has originally heard this, she had laughed so hard she couldn’t breathe. She’d known Jaune as well and didn’t expected a nickname as such from her. However, she eventually agreed that the name did fit and took to calling Amrin the name, too. Jaune received the name Yellow due to her always neatly styled blonde-yellow hair.

 

“Hello, Amethyst.” Amrin greeted in her soft Irish accent, giving a soft smile and a wave.

 

“You looking for a trim today?” Amethyst asked, getting up from her chair. Amrin shook her head.

 

“No, I wanted to donate it. Almost all of it.”

 

“What?!” Everyone else in the salon chorused. Amrin immediately began to turn red, slightly embarrassed at the sudden attention.

 

“You can’t do that, homegirl! You’re known for your hair!” Amethyst exclaimed, but Pearl quickly discouraged her.

 

“Now, Amethyst. It’s Amrin’s decision and if she wants to do that, I think it’s just fine,” Pearl stated, matter-of-factly. “However... are you sure you want to do that?” Amrin sighed and ran one hand through her hair.

 

“I think it would be nice to give someone the opportunity that I’ve always had.” She offered softly. Everyone thought for a moment then nodded. From the corner chair, Garnet gave a wordless thumbs up and instantly Amrin felt a little better about her decision. Amethyst sighed and shook her head.

 

“Alright, but if Yella D comes after _me_ for doing this? I’m sending her straight to _you_.” Amrin chuckled softly and agreed to take the blame.

 

Amethyst lead her back to the shampoo chair where she began scrubbing the long hair gently, making sure it was clean. Amrin could feel her eyes drifting close as the hairstylist massages her fingers throughout her scalp but her eyes snapped open quickly to footsteps and a young voice.

 

“Hey Amethyst, do you know wh- Oh my goodness! Blue!” The voice exclaimed and Amrin couldn’t contain the smile that spread across her face.

 

“Steven! How are you?” She grinned widely and genuinely, grabbing the small boy’s hand and giving it a squeeze since she couldn’t hug him right now.

 

“I’m great! Where’s Yellow? Are you here for another trim?” He asked, curious.

 

“She’s doing well, Steven. And no.. I’m actually donating most of my hair.” Amrin blushed upon meeting Steven’s eyes. Steven’s eyes, however, were filled with stars. Amethyst tilted her chair back up and sent her to the dryer so that she could prepare to cut her hair.

 

“That’s so cool!” Steven squealed, still holding on to her hand and she walked to where Amethyst had indicated. Amrin smiled at the boy again.

 

“Do you really think so? I’m a little worried of what Jaune will say..” She trailed off, biting her lip. Steven squeezed her hand gently.

 

“Hey. It’s for a good cause! I’m sure she’ll understand, and besides, you’re going to look great! You’re already beautiful anyway.” Steven complimented earnestly. This earned the boy a kiss on the cheek from Amrin.

 

“Thank you, Steven. You’re such a sweet boy.” She complimented the nine year old. Steven blushed and waved off the compliment. The two sat and talked for a few more minutes. Steven told Amrin all about his new friend Connie and how much he was excited to see her later. In exchange, Amrin told him about her latest adventure back home to Dublin with Jaune and how much she realized she missed home. Eventually, her hair was dry and Amethyst called her to her station.

 

Amrin could feel her hands becoming clammy and her breathing start to quicken. A small hand in hers got her attention and she looked over to find Steven smiling gently. “You got this.” He encouraged her gently and Amrin found herself tearing up a bit, smiling back.

 

_You_ _got_ _this_.

 

Amethyst went to work braiding the long white hair, furrowing her eyebrows as she did so. Amrin watched through the mirror curiously, but nervously while Amethyst braided. After finishing and tying off her hair where she would cut, Amethyst picked up her scissors. The stylist raised an eyebrow as if to ask if she were sure. Amrin closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She nodded back, the glint of determination ever present within her eyes and Steven gave a small cheer.

 

Amrin shut her eyes as she heard Amethyst easily snip off her braid. Even though it had taken her years to grow it all out, it was gone in an instant. Earlier, she had agreed to let Amethyst gently curl her hair with a new wand. A few times, she had wanted to open her eyes and see, but she wanted to wait until Amethyst was done. Finally, after what felt like an excruciatingly long period of time, it was done.

 

“3..2..1.. you can look now.” Amethyst told her. Slowly, Amrin opened her eyes. Her white hair was now a few inches above shoulder length and it fell perfectly into waves. A few tears sprung to her eyes and she enveloped Amethyst into a warm hug.

 

“Thank you so much. I love it.” She whispered, a tear or two falling. Amethyst, taken off guard by the sudden affection awkwardly hugged her back, but still her cheeks turned pink.

 

“Aww. It was nothing.” Amethyst smiles sheepishly. She then turned Amrin’s chair around, away from the mirror. “Introducinggggg.. the new Blue!”

 

Heads turned towards Amrin and she grinned from ear to ear, the biggest she had all day. Pearl was at a loss for words, turning a beet red that clashed with her strawberry blonde hair. Steven stares, starry eyed with his mouth open. Even Garnet had smiled back at her and clapped. Amethyst stepped back away from the chair and looked at Amrin again.

 

“I mean, you’ve always been gorgeous, but _damn_. Yella better be glad you’re taken because you look _smokin’!”_

To this, Amrin laughed wholeheartedly. She thanked everyone in the salon for their compliments before shoving a generous amount of cash into Amethyst’s hand. She promised everyone that should would tell them how Jaune reacted and left the salon, radiating confidence and her heart feeling light from the good deed she had just done.

 

~~~

 

Unfortunately for Amrin, her confidence didn’t last long. Jaune would be home any second and Amrin didn’t know how she would react. She sat on the couch, fidgeting and subconsciously fiddling with her hair as she waited. Finally, the door opened and Jaune walked in.

 

“Amrin, I’m home!” She called throughout the large house. Amrin felt her stomach drop, but tried to shake off her nerves the best she could.

 

“I’m in here!” She called back, getting more and more nervous. She could hear her wife’s footsteps nearing closer and closer. Shit.

 

“Hello honey, I missed you. How was your- what the hell?!” Jaune stopped and stared. Her eyebrows furrowed and her jaw clenched. Amrin shut her eyes and tried to stop herself from tearing up, but she failed. Miserably.

 

“I decided to donate my hair to someone less fortunate. You don’t..you don’t like it?” She sniffed weakly, feeling smaller than ever. Jaune approached her, her facial expression unchanging. Before she could say anything, she pointed a finger at Jaune.

 

“Actually, if you don’t like it, I don’t care! It was worth it!” She spat, slightly angry. At this, Jaune laughed heartily, something that was incredibly rare.

 

“Like it?” Jaune asked. The tears began to spill over Amrin’s cheeks and she prepared herself for the worse. Jaune saw this and quickly pulled the younger into a hug.

 

“No, Blue. I _love_ it. And I love you as well.”

 

Amrin stood, shocked and then laughed happily as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled at her wife. “I love you too, Yellow.” She replied. Jaune tilted Amrin’s chin upward with her finger and captured her lips in a kiss. Amrin smiled into the kiss and pulled away to wrap Jaune in another hug.

She loved it. She loved _her._

And it couldn’t get any better than that.


End file.
